Dancers
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt wants Mike to help him with his dancing. Slash. RATED M. Heavy M/M Slash. Chummel. May continue if people like it.


Dancers

**Oneshot. Kurt wants Mike to help him with his dancing. Slash. RATED M. Heavy M/M Slash. Chummel**

* * *

Okay, you can say it. Kurt Hummel was desperately obsessed with Mike Chang. The way he dressed, his body, his posture everything. He had dreamt about Mike being close to him for years. After his epic breakup with Tina a year ago, Kurt felt like he could get to know Mike properly.

The Glee Club had just left after a vigorous Booty Camp session (no noses were broken this time) and Kurt, Mike and Mr Schue were the only ones remaining in the room. Mike was collecting his things and Mr Schue was sorting through sheet music. Kurt, of course, was waiting behind, pretending to be searching for his phone so he could talk to Mike.

"Alright you two. I'll see you tomorrow!" He said brightly and walked away, a bright sheen of sweat plastered on his face.

"Bye Mr Schue." They chorused.

Kurt felt electricity buzz through his system, his veins threatening to pop from the intensity of the inner sparks that shocked Kurt. Mike bent down to tie his shoelaces and Kurt got a beautiful view of his tight ass.

"So, Mike. I have something I want to ask you." Kurt trailed off, still looking at his ass.

"Go ahead, Kurt. I'm all ears." He replies warmly.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the choreography for Booty Camp. I keep sashaying." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, of course I will. I just need to shower first and then we'll discuss a schedule or something." Mike suggested.

"Oh yeah. Me too." Kurt followed Mike to the locker room, which was isolated. Mike placed his bag neatly on a bench, whilst Kurt searched for a sanitary place to put his own belongings, coming up short.

Kurt walked around to Mike and put his bag next to the other boys' bag. Mike stripped off his shirt, revealing his luscious set of abs. Kurt almost drooled. He'd seen Mike's abs briefly before, but this was something different. His muscles were accentuated by the light above them. Kurt fiddled with his scarf, trying to prevent the imminent boner that would shortly arrive.

Mike, not seeming uncomfortable with Kurt's presence, unbuckled his jeans button and pulled them down. Unfortunately for Kurt, he didn't choose to go commando like Puckerman, but the sight was hot enough for him. His Calvin Klein boxers were tight fitted and showed the beautiful, impressive manhood Mike possessed. Mike was oblivious to Kurt's uncontrollable staring, and continued to strip. His socks came off and he put them in his shoes. He removed his towel from inside his bag and draped it over a shower stall. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them off.

Kurt was in heaven. First, he got a full view of Mike's beautiful, naked bubble butt and then…Mike turned around to face him. Why he did that, Kurt didn't know, but he was mighty glad he did. Mike's large cock hung there and Kurt couldn't not look at it. As he tore his eyes away from Mike's cock, he spoke.

"I'll be like fifteen minutes." Mike said before turning the water on.

Kurt could hear the water blasting against Mike's smooth skin and was totally aroused.

Kurt perched himself on one of the benches (taking a spare towel from Coach Beiste's personal store to act as a cushion between him and the germs) and occupied himself. He tapped his foot. He whistled. He twiddled his thumbs.

Mike's fresh singing voice sharply erupted from the stall. He could recognise the song as _Wandering Child _from _**Phantom **_and began to whisper the words.

What seemed like a second later, the water was shut off and Mike retrieved the towel from over the stall and wrapped it around himself. Sure, he had no problem being naked in front of Kurt, but he needed to dry himself down there.

Kurt looked up as Mike approached his bag.

"So when are you free?" Mike asked.

"Uh…erm…well…" Kurt spluttered.

"Kurt? Do you really want help with your dancing?" Mike questioned suspiciously.

_**Crap! He's on to me! **_ Kurt thought.

"Well, no. Not really."

"I figured as much. You're a talented dancer, Kurt. You always have been."

"Thank you." Kurt thanked him and an awkward silence lingered.

"Kurt, the thing is, you don't know the real reason why things ended with Tina." Mike said suddenly. Tina? Why was he brining up Tina? Kurt thought to himself.

"Go on…" Kurt urged.

"I broke up with Tina because…I had, no _have_ feelings for somebody else. That someone is you, Kurt. I can't seem to get you off my mind. Why do you think I took ten minutes packing my dance things away? Why do you think I stripped in front of you?" Mike explained slowly, turning red.

"Mike…" I whispered breathlessly.

"Kurt?"

"I love you, Mike Chang." I breathe. Mike approached Kurt and pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss. Kurt kissed him back fully and their hands were roaming across each others bodies hungrily, desperately wanting more.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Mike said in between kisses. Mike unwrapped Kurt's scarf from around his neck and laid it on the makeshift germ protector Kurt had fashioned. Then, Kurt's shirt was removed and they were relishing the sight of each others half naked forms. Kurt winked at Mike and grasped the towel and pulled it off in one swift motion, seeing the semi-erect cock Mike possessed. Mike unbuttoned Kurt's skinny jeans and removed them, leaving Kurt in his boxers.

Kurt knelt onto the floor and kissed the insides of Mike's thighs, eliciting a moan from the Asian boy. Grabbing his ass, Kurt took Mike's now fully hard cock into his mouth. Kurt licked all the way up the hard length before burying his nose into Mike's cleanly shaven pubic hair. Mike grabbed the back of Kurt's head gently and shuddered in pleasure. Mike thrusted slowly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt removed his mouth from Mike's cock, leaving a trail of saliva. Mike palmed Kurt's own impressive erection through his boxers before removing them, unveiling Kurt's member. Not as big as Mike's but quite a decent size.

Their mouths attacked again, Mike planting kisses on Kurt's neck before sucking the skin there. The kisses moved to Kurt's abdomen before returning to his lips.

"Make love to me." Kurt breathed.

"I'd be honoured." Mike returned.

Mike lay on one of the thicker benches, more like the thickness of a single bed and Kurt sucked on his nipples, tweaking them and making Mike moan. His cock twitched with pre cum leaking from it. Kurt licked it all before straddling Mike. He lowered himself onto Mike's throbbing length and bounced, Mike hitting his prostate, making Kurt moan this time. Kurt bounced faster, in time with Mike's thrust. This was their own dance. The choreography came to them like breathing.

Mike came like a rocket, shooting thick ropes of cum into Kurt's ass. Kurt still remained on Mike's cock while Mike pumped Kurt's length as he came all over Mike's hard abs. Kurt stood up. It was not as painful as he thought. A little was there, but not much. Mike wiped himself with his towel before dressing himself smartly.

"We should do this more often." Kurt remarked.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?" Mike inquired.

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

**A/N: I just had to post this. I'm sorry but I love Chummel at the moment. I love Tike and Klaine but Chummel are just so awesome too! I just want to characters to be happy, whoever they're with. But nobody splits up Brittana. Or nobody gets with Mercedes or Artie either. xx**


End file.
